1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus and method of generating personal fonts, and more particularly to an apparatus and method of generating personal fonts, which may modify a trace of handwriting into an elegant one and generate personal fonts in accordance with a user's style of handwriting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic device such as a personal computer (PC), a television (TV), or the like, is provided with an input device for receiving information from a user. A pen input method using a pen, a digitizer, or like, which is one of various methods for user input of information through an input device, is similar to an information transfer method using a pen and paper, which is the most classic and universal character expression tool of a human being, and thus it has been widely used as an input method that is familiar with a user.
Such a pen input method may be briefly classified into two methods. One is a method in which a virtual keyboard (called a soft keyboard) is displayed by software on a screen, and a user inputs character information by pointing keys on the keyboard using a pen, and the other is a method in which a user takes notes on a specified device, such as a digitizer using a pointing device, such as a pen, and the device recognizes this to input corresponding character information.
However, a user who does not write clearly may not be satisfied with his/her own handwriting. In addition, in the case of taking notes with an input device having poor sensitivity, the handwriting becomes uneven due to noise that may occur in the input device and various handwriting environments, such as hand trembling and so on. In such environments, a projected dot may be written in a place apart from the handwriting trace, or a sweeping trace, which corresponds to an abrupt change in handwriting appearing at a start or end position of the trace, may be produced. Accordingly, there is a need for a method capable of heightening the user's satisfaction by modifying the trace of handwriting into an elegant one in such environments.
In addition, there is an increasing need for a user to emphasize his/her personality by expressing text through application of his/her own fonts to his/her email, blog, and the like.